


For Thomas and Gwndolyn

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Alliteration, Gen, Poetry, Praise Poem, impromptu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-30
Updated: 1999-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written & presented during the First Court of Thomas & Gwendolyn, 30 Jan 1999, AS XXXIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Thomas and Gwndolyn

True Thomas, glorious Gwendolyn  
Bounty & beauty are thy benison  
Rich reward thine to bestow  
Let words & will work to thy wonder  
All good gifts: pens & paper,  
Cake & candles - blessings bestowed -  
Can only approach and never equal  
Thy excellence and honor.  
May thy reign be rich with wonder!


End file.
